sonicthehedgehogfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Cowbot
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Cowbot Nächste Episode >> ☀Cowbot "ist die elfte Episode in der Sonic Boom TV-Serie. Es erstmals am 24. Dezember 2014 in Frankreich und am 31. Januar 2015 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. ☀Zusammenfassung Tails reprogrammiert einem Eggmans Roboter und versehentlich verwandelt es in eine Tötungsmaschine entschlossen, Eggman zu zerstören. Denn es ist ihre Schuld, müssen Sonic und Tails ihren Feind zu schützen und Umzug in Eggmans bösen Höhle für eine Nacht der Bindung. ☀Einsätze Badniks Motobug Cowbot (Erster Auftritt) Crybot (erwähnt) Cubot Dave the Intern (erwähnt) Dr. Eggman Lamebot (erwähnt) Mathbot (erwähnt) Orbot Spoonbot (erwähnt) Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Folge zu sehen Cowbot (Folge) / Transcript Auf Bygone Island, Sonic und Knuckles spielen ein Spiel von Kokos schleudern. Tails spielt die Rolle des Kommentators, während Stöcke und Amy zu sehen, obwohl Amy zeigt wenig Interesse. Wie Knuckles Sonic wirft in eine Kokospalme, schlugen sie ihre bisherigen Rekord durch Ausschlagen vier Kokosnüsse nach unten. Plötzlich aber, kommt Dr. Eggman im Eggmobile und führt sie an Cowbot; während Eggman hält es für seine verheerendsten Schöpfung sein Team Sonic lachen über seine nicht-bedrohlichen Aussehen. Eggman verlässt Cowbot um Team-Sonic, um auf seine Wäsche zu überprüfen, jedoch nicht vor ihnen zu sagen, dass Cowbot mit Mootonium gefüllt zu zerstören, was alles innerhalb einer twenty-Meile Radius zu verdampfen wird, wenn es zerstört wird. ☀Wie Cowbot beginnt Brennen cud Raketen, Team Sonic kommen mit dem Plan zur Abdeckung Cowbot Reichweite so Tails kann sie neu zu programmieren. Während Sonic lenkt Cowbot der Rest des Teams kippen, so dass Tails zur Arbeit zu kommen. Wenn jedoch Tails beendet, Cowbot nicht zu deaktivieren, seine Augen rot, und es fliegt langsam weg. Tails erklärt, dass, seit er umgekehrt Cowbot die Programmierung, um Sonic zu vernichten, es geht jetzt um Eggman zu zerstören. Sonic ist amüsiert, aber Amy besteht darauf, dass es nicht richtig ist Cowbot töten Eggman zu lassen. Widerwillig lässt Sonic auf Eggman zu warnen und nimmt Tails mit ihm. ☀Bei der Ankunft im Dr. Eggman Höhle, schleicht Sonic vor Eggman eigenen Abwehrkräfte, nur für Eggman, um ihn an der Tür, die er verwendet, um seine Verteidigung Cowbot bauen erzählen. Während Sonic warnt ihn vor Cowbot überzeugt Eggman ihn und Tails zu bleiben und schützen ihn, während er wehrlos ist. Doch selbst wenn die Abwehrkräfte wurden wieder online geschaltet, erfahren sie, dass Cowbot Etappe zwei Richtlinie aktiviert wurde, die diese unbrauchbar machen würden. Als solches ist einzige Option, die Gruppe um Eggman eigenen Abwehrkräfte zu aktualisieren, mit Sonic Sammeln der Teile und Tails und Eggman Montage der Geräte. Zusammen bilden die unwahrscheinlichen Verbündeten bauen eine Gefriert ray und ein Kraftfeld, um die Höhle zu schützen. ☀Wie Cowbot erscheint im Horizont, Sonic, Tails und Eggman haben einen Plan: Wenn Cowbot bekommt in Reichweite, wird Eggman das Kraftfeld zu senken, so dass Sonic mit dem Einfrieren ray zu immobilisieren, so dass Tails, um es zu entwaffnen. Allerdings Cowbot nimmt eine lange Zeit, um die Höhle zu bekommen, so Eggman lädt Sonic und Tails im Inneren, während sie warten. In der Höhle, ein paar Kekse und heiße Schokolade (alle mit fragwürdigen Würze in ihnen) sie haben, dann schauen Sie einen Film. Nach der Rückkehr außen nach Cowbot noch sehr weit weg zu sehen, das Trio eine Partie Kokos schleudern, wenn Sonic musste ein Katapult zu verwenden, um Eggman zu werfen. Bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit ihre Zeit verbringen sie Rösten Marshmallows über einem Lagerfeuer und scheinbar Anleihe über ihre Gespräche über Dinge wie Dave und Amy. ☀Am nächsten Morgen, Cowbot ist endlich da und die Verbündeten beginnen, ihren Plan, nur für sie auseinander zu fallen aufgrund ihrer Verteidigungssysteme Kurzschließen von der Marshmallow-klebrige Masse an den Fingern. Doch diese geben Tails die Idee, mit Marshmallows zu gunk up Cowbot der Maschinen. Möchten Sie diesen Plan, Eggman katapultiert Sonic bis Cowbot wo er leert einen Eimer mit Marshmallows in sie, die der Roboter erfolgreich deaktiviert. Nach ihrem Sieg feiert aber enthüllt Eggman, dass sein Meister Plan war, Sonic und Tails in die Modernisierung seiner Sicherheitssystem, das konnte er jetzt gegen sie zu betrügen. Doch Sonic zügig Folien Eggman Plan durch das Einbringen Marshmallows in seine neue Abwehrkräfte, so dass sie alle auf Kurzschluss. Wie Sonic und Tails verabschieden sich, Orbot und Cubot kommen aus der Höhle und essen einige der Marshmallows, wodurch das Paar, um das gleiche Schicksal wie Eggmans anderen machinery.The nächsten Morgen zu leiden, Cowbot ist endlich da und die Verbündeten beginnen, ihren Plan , nur für sie auseinander aufgrund ihrer Verteidigungssysteme Kurzschließen von der Marshmallow-klebrige Masse an ihren Fingern fallen. Doch diese geben Tails die Idee, mit Marshmallows zu gunk up Cowbot der Maschinen. Möchten Sie diesen Plan, Eggman katapultiert Sonic bis Cowbot wo er leert einen Eimer mit Marshmallows in sie, die der Roboter erfolgreich deaktiviert. Nach ihrem Sieg feiert aber enthüllt Eggman, dass sein Meister Plan war, Sonic und Tails in die Modernisierung seiner Sicherheitssystem, das konnte er jetzt gegen sie zu betrügen. Doch Sonic zügig Folien Eggman Plan durch das Einbringen Marshmallows in seine neue Abwehrkräfte, so dass sie alle auf Kurzschluss. Wie Sonic und Tails verabschieden sich, Orbot und Cubot aus der Höhle kommen und essen einige der Marshmallows, wodurch das Paar, um das gleiche Schicksal wie Eggmans Maschinen leiden. ☀Kontinuität Dr. Eggman, erinnert sich seine Abneigung gegen seine ehemalige Praktikantin Dave in "Double Doomsday". Cowbot eingeführt wird. ☀Produktion Laut Bill Freiberger, die ursprüngliche Prämisse dieser Folge war, dass Tails reprogrammiert eine Tötungsmaschine erstellt von Eggman und dann fühlt sich die Bedürfnisse, um ihn zu schützen. Nachdem die Entwickler begonnen, mit dieser Prämisse voranzubringen, sie dachten, es wäre lustig, wenn die Tötungsmaschine sah dumm in der Nähe des Ende des Prozesses. Dann einer Kuh, die zu ihnen geführt denken "Cow Tipping" gedacht, und somit Cowbot erstellt wurde. [2} ☀Trivia Diese Episode in Frankreich als der zwölften Episode der Serie ausgestrahlt. Diese Episode wurde fälschlicherweise als "Kuh-Bot" bis zu seiner Freilassung aufgeführt. Dies ist die erste Episode in der Sonic Boom-Fernsehserie, die den Ereignissen eine frühere Episode beziehen. Die Zeile "ist das Spiel vorbei Mann, Spiel vorbei!" ist ein Verweis auf den Film Aliens. Die von Eggman getragen Pyjama ist die gleiche, die er trug in "kann ein Evil Genius Absturz auf der Couch für ein paar Tage?". Eggman ist zu sehen das Tragen seiner Schutzbrille über die Augen zum ersten Mal. Dies ist die zweite Episode, nachdem eine Erfindung Eggmans benannt. Der erste war "Buster". Wenn Kommentierung Knuckles, Tails erwähnt, dass Knuckles kommt von Angel Island. Dies ist der erste Ort aus der Sonic the Hedgehog Videospiele in Sonic Boom genannt werden. Änderung vorschlagen